1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cockpit control panel (CCP) systems, including hybrid integrated modular design and configurations for coordinated digital chromaticity control of multiple CCP panels across multiple zones in cockpit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present industrial or aircraft CCP systems are not designed to have functional capability for aviation color balance and/or color compensation by modulating lighting spectrum in a cockpit control panel system with multiple illuminated panels. At the same time, it is desirable for aircraft, particularly large aircraft, to provide color harmonization with operational background change and/or environmental lighting change capabilities. The spectrum and luminance variations of the light sources (e.g., lighting devices in an illuminated light plate), often due to changes in device characteristics (or parameter tolerances) and production process variations, often challenge high performance panels to meet the specifications because of tight system requirements for specific light spectrum locations and balances of different panels as defined by a corresponding chromaticity specification.
Conventional CCP system are based an assembly of many individual small panels, provided in parallel, with each performing as an individual “cell panel” for specific functions of user interface and control. An example of a conventional panel is shown in FIG. 1. Such a conventional panel includes analog circuits in the backside configured to interface with pilot operating devices in the front panel including, for example, on-off switches with multiple poles and voltage reference POTs with multiple wipers. An individual light plate is generally employed to provide a given level of illumination per setup point of a potential meter device in a specific control mode. It also employs analog output cables of electric copper wire to interface with individual (or a group of) loading devices under control over a distance. Each “cell panel” operates independently based on pre-designed control functions. For instance, an air management subsystem can include and employ multiple small individual panels, such as panels for air condition, bleed air, cabin pressure, etc.
Some drawbacks associated with conventional systems include: (1) the need for a large number of interface connectors and electric cupper wires to carry multiple analog signals between the CCPs and corresponding load devices under control; (2) the physical isolation of “cell panels,” which can cut off signal paths and make inefficient utilization of the backside print circuit board (PCB), which can in turn make it difficult for conventional small panels, in adjacent physical locations, to incorporate and share a digital signal processor (DSP) or microprocessor (MPU) for computational power and digital processing in a conventional design; (3) higher cost, excessive time and manpower for airworthiness certification associated with the introduction of an advanced digital system that is based on DSP/MPU circuits controlling a larger number of individual small CCP panels. Some of the aforementioned drawbacks can also lead to increased weight, wiring complexity and more expensive design. Moreover, conventional systems commonly have no capability for lighting or dimming adjustment, color modulation, color compensation, color balance of multiple illuminated panels, or harmonization with operational or environmental lighting background changes.
Among other things, the present disclosure attempts to address and/or overcome such potential drawbacks.